


Gimme That, Gimme That Ice Cream

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1 thingy, College AU, Crushes, Daichi is lactose intolerant, Doing the most, Fluff, Kuroo works at an Ice Cream Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: The five times a lactose-intolerant Daichi ordered ice cream from a cute worker, and the one time he didn’t.





	Gimme That, Gimme That Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](cdn.skim.gs/image/upload/v1456343743/msi/kitty-cat-ice-cream-sandwich-faces-main_w4gpv9.jpg) for cute cat shaped ice cream sandwiches!
> 
> Also... this idea came to me at work (I don't work at an ice cream chop, but frozen yogurt which is close enough). I also want to thank Kim, Noemee, and Huii for helping me elaborate the idea enough for me to want to write it.

5.

 _Neko-chan’s Ice Cream Parlour_ was definitely an odd name for the most popular ice cream shop in their little college town, but Daichi wasn’t going to complain or judge too harshly. He was only accompanying Moniwa since finals were over, and they were about to hit that in-between semester limbo where it’s really not worth going all the way back home when they can just hole themselves up in their student apartment.

 

As they walked down the street and towards the ice cream shop, Moniwa was telling him how the shop had cute cat shaped ice cream sandwiches. Daichi could appreciate the cuteness, but he was lactose intolerant, so he couldn’t really appreciate the ice cream taste. He was just going to tag along so Moniwa wouldn’t have to walk alone.

 

When they arrived, their senses were assaulted with the smell of freshly made waffles cones, sweet toppings, bright colors and walls plastered with cat stencils. There was a slight line, so they got in it, Moniwa looking over the menu, while Daichi took in the atmosphere. He can see why this place was popular. It was well lit, with decent tunes playing over some radio, and he saw a girl pass him with a sugar cone that had a perfectly round scoop, cute chocolate triangle ears, and a few Pocky sticks cut in half as whiskers. They were dedicated to the theme, and Daichi liked that, he appreciated it. “Next!” The worker from behind the counter called out, and the line began to shorten. Daichi looked over at who was making the ice creams, and his breath stopped.

 

He couldn’t help but stare really, after all, there was no one better looking than this guy with messy hair, golden eyes, and a smirk that infuriated Daichi just as much as he found it intriguing. Before he knew it, he and Moniwa were next in line, and messy hair was walking over asking for their order. Moniwa quickly ordered one of the cat shaped ice cream sandwiches, and Daichi found himself blurting out “I’ll take a scoop of chocolate.” Messy hair walked away to get their orders while Moniwa turned to him with eyebrows raised.

“What was that?” He questioned, and Daichi just shrugged.

“The guy is cute so I panicked.”

“So you ordered a scoop of something that’ll mess up your stomach and leave us both miserable.”

“… I’m pretty sure I’m getting the worst end of the stick.”

 

 

4. 

The next day, while Moniwa was on a date with his boyfriend Ushijima, Daichi returned to the ice cream parlor out of curiosity. The inner skeptic in him wanted to make sure that ice cream guy was as cute as he thought yesterday. He was well equipped this time; he already had taken a digestive enzyme tablet so his stomach wouldn’t hate him too much for purchasing an ice cream.

 

He had a goal today (besides confirming a cuteness factor), and it was to get the (possibly) cute worker’s name…maybe make small talk? That was all assuming he’d even be there.

 

Daichi hasn’t had many crushes in his lifetime, but he’s always been surrounded by love. Even now, he’s always third-wheeling Moniwa and Ushijima. Daichi’s has witnessed such sweet memories for other couples, and he kind of wants in on the gig. He wants to feel those good vibes for himself, and care for someone who cares for him with equal passion.

 

Luckily, the shop was pretty empty. Everyone inside had already gotten their treats, and were just sitting around chatting or scrolling through their phones enjoying the shop’s music. Daichi’s eyes immediately sought out bedhead, and he found him wiping down the counter. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Daichi made his way to the counter. “Hi…”

“Oh hey. What can I get for you?” Daichi paused, looking down at all the gallons of ice cream on display. There were too many options. “Wait, you’re the guy from yesterday.”

“Uh…”

“A scoop of chocolate, right?” Bedhead asked, and Daichi willed himself to not blush. “You must have quite the sweet tooth if you’re back two days in a row.”

“Yeah, you can say that.”

“What’s your name?” Well…this guy was pretty straight forward, Daichi thought, but this was good. This made everything a lot easier.

“Sawamura.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroo.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“So…are you going to stick with chocolate? If not, might I suggest a new flavor? I helped create it.”

“So you’re just promoting your own creation?”

“Something like that.” Kuroo smirked, and Daichi found himself returning it. “I haven’t had a single customer in like ten minutes, I’m dying here.”

“Fine… I’ll bite the bait. Do I get it free if I don’t like it?”

“I do have a job to do, and I can’t just give away free ice cream.”

“I guess you have a point, so what’s the flavor?”

“Pancakes and waffles.”

“ _Ice cream_?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Well…it was that or mackerel pike…”

“I’ll take pancakes and waffles over a saury-flavored ice cream any day.”

“My boss said the same thing! I think you’ll really enjoy this one, Sawamura.”

 

 

3.

Daichi had waited a whole _two_ days before returning to the ice cream shop. It was mainly to give his body a break from the torture… as well as to make it seem like he wasn’t desperate or trying to hard. He wasn’t even sure if Kuroo was interested in him, or if he was just trying to make a sale during his last visit, but Daichi was dedicated to sparking some kind of relationship out of this.

 

This time, Daichi planned on eating one of the infamous cat shaped sandwiches, hoping that the cookie would somehow help balance out the ice cream so his stomach wouldn’t hate him more than it probably has in the past few days. He’s also heard great things about it, Moniwa really enjoyed it when he purchased it during their first visit.

 

When Daichi entered the shop, Kuroo was wiping down a table near the entrance. “Oh hey, Sawamura! I missed you yesterday.”

“Ha..ha…” Daichi laughed off, doing his best to not turn as red as the red velvet ice cream that was apparently the day’s special. “Hi Kuroo.”

“What will it be today?”

“I think I want an ice cream sandwich. The cute cat shaped one.”

“Excellent choice! A classic.” Kuroo stated, wiping his hands on his jeans before walking behind the counter. He washed his hands with soap and water before grabbing Daichi’s ice cream sandwich from the cooler. “Do you like cats?”

“Yeah… I like all animals really.”

“Ah… you’re one of _those_ people.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re like one of those ‘all animals are equal’ people, right? It’s okay to like one animal more than another, it’s not the end of the world if you prefer dogs over cats and vice versa.”

“Actually, if I had to choose a pet that I’d prefer, it would be a hamster, but nice try.” Daichi explained, handing over his payment.

“So…” Kuroo handed over the ice cream sandwich, but he obviously had more to say, so Daichi loitered. “I’m assuming you must live quite close? Seeing as you’ve been frequenting us quite a bit. Which is great! I’m glad you enjoy our ice cream…and your company isn’t unwelcomed…”

“Yeah, I live in the student housing just down the block.”

“Really? I do too! I’m a chemistry major, what about you?”

“Architecture.”

“Yikes.”

“It’s actually not too horrifying. I like it, so that helps.” Kuroo opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another customer entering the shop. “I’ll let you get back to work,” Daichi began, “Have a good day, Kuroo.”

“You too… I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kuroo asked, a bit hopeful…? Daichi just nodded his head, quickly making his exit.

 

2.

Daichi was so screwed. He probably would have come back to _Neko-chan’s_ even if Kuroo didn’t pretty much ask him to. He really had to do something about this crush, because it’s not healthy for his heart, stomach, or wallet.

 

As he headed towards the entrance, it looked pretty dead inside. He entered, and took a quick glance around. Behind the counter this time was a guy with light brown hair and eyes, which was a lot different to the messy dark hair and golden eyes that Daichi was used to. “Hold on.” The guy said turning to walk towards the back. “Kuroo! Your favorite customer is here!” There was no stopping the blush that ran down Daichi’s neck as Kuroo came from the back, equally as red.

“Demon senpai… why are you like this??” Kuroo muttered as he passed by his coworker and made his way over to Daichi. “Please ignore, Yaku.”

“O-okay.”

“So what will it be today, Sawamura?”

“I’m your favorite customer?” Apparently Daichi had no filter today, because his brain was actually telling his mouth to say ‘a small cup of mint choco’ instead of what actually came out.

Kuroo’s flush deepened, “Well… you’re like one of the few who actually talk back. You also are actually my age. We get a lot of high schoolers and little kids with their parents.”

“Oh.”

“Did Yaku make it weird? He really enjoys getting under my skin, and if that comment made you uncomfortable, I’ll personally go beat him up for it.”

“It’s fine, Kuroo, really.”

“Great. So…ice cream… what will it be?” Daichi’s mouth finally listened to his brain and Daichi was able to order a small cup of mint chocolate.

 

As Kuroo scooped the ice cream and collected Daichi’s money, he rambled on about how he was in the back reading old mangas that one of his coworkers liked to keep in the break room. That sparked a conversation about how Daichi once wanted to be an artist but he then quickly realized that drawing characters was not his forte. Kuroo then claimed that Daichi probably wasn’t that bad, and he’d gladly buy one of Daichi’s mangas.

 

Daichi left the shop with a wide smile on his face, and satisfaction that this was going so well for him.

 

1. 

This time Daichi was accompanied by Moniwa and Ushijima. Moniwa had no clue that Daichi has been to the shop another three times this week, and he doesn’t really _need_ to know. In fact, Daichi brought up them visiting the shop by simply pointing out that Ushijima would enjoy it.

 

When they entered the shop, it was pretty busy, and they were forced to wait in a line that seemed to never move. Daichi watched Kuroo run back and forth, serving customers ice cream while Yaku manned the register. He tried to make his observations subtle, and did his best to stay engaged in the debate Moniwa was having with Ushijima about the woes of the new Animal Crossing game.

 

By the time they were finally in the front of the line, Daichi had completely spaced out of the conversation. “Hey Sawamura!” Kuroo greeted as he walked over to help them. “And Sawamura’s friends.”

Moniwa smiled politely, though Daichi knew he was just itching to ask how Kuroo knew his name. “Hi, I’m Daichi’s roommate, Moniwa Kaname, and this is my boyfriend Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Nice to meet you. I kind of remember you from the first time you visited. So, what can I get for you three?”

“I think I want the special milkshake today.” Moniwa ordered.

“I’ll have a small pistachio cone, please.” Ushijima ordered.

“And I’ll have-”

“Sawamura, you are lactose intolerant. You probably should just get a coffee or a tea.”

“Wakatoshi…” Moniwa began, while Daichi’s face immediately flared bright red.

“You’re lactose intolerant?” Kuroo asked, his brow furrowed, “Why didn’t you say something? I feel bad for feeding you ice cream this whole week.”

“What? The whole week?” Moniwa asked, turning to Daichi. Daichi wanted nothing more than to run away and hide, and he was thankful when another one of Kuroo’s coworkers pulled him away to deal with an ice cream machine malfunction. “Daichi…you have some explaining to do.”

“No…” Daichi groaned, doing his best to hide behind Ushijima, hoping that maybe he could just disappear.

“I’m sure your friend feels really bad about the misunderstanding, Sawamura.” Daichi found himself groaning even louder.

“You’re not helping, Wakatoshi…” Moniwa stated.

“Can we just forget about getting ice cream? I suddenly want doughnuts instead.”

“We have already ordered, and I would feel bad for canceling when your friend seems to be making Kaname’s milkshake.” Ushijima stated, totally not understanding why Daichi wanted to leave.

“Why am I such an idiot? I let this charade play on for too long. Maybe I won’t take my digestive pill, and I’ll just make myself suffer as a consequence for my stupidity.”

“Oh, stop being dramatic!” Moniwa complained.

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one visiting an ice cream shop everyday because you have a massive crush on the worker there.”

“You have a crush on the worker?” Ushijima questioned, “Sawamura, you really should put your health first. That is more important than any crush, no matter how much you might like someone.”

“Ushijima, please stop talking. You’re just making me feel worse.” Daichi pouted, “I’m going to go wait outside.”

“But Daichi—wait!” Moniwa called out as Daichi slipped out of line and made his way to the exit. Moniwa looked up at Ushijima. “We have to do something.”

“Should I go ask what he wants to order…? I still do not approve of getting ice cream for him, but if he truly wants it, I will not stop him.”

 

+1.

Daichi was not going to go to the ice cream shop today.

 

In fact, it’s been an entire week since his last visit and he still had no plans on going back to the ice cream shop ever again really. Now that Kuroo knew he was lactose intolerant, there was no real point in going anyway.

 

Instead, Daichi was making his way to the student housing packaging center to pick up something his mom sent him. He hoped her care package included some cookies, so he could satisfy his sweet tooth that way.

 

As he rounded the corner of his building and onto the pavement leading to the center, he almost ran straight into someone. “I’m sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was—Kuroo?”

“Sawamura? Oh…hi.”

“Uh…sorry? That you felt bad for serving me ice cream. I took digestive enzymes to help not get as sick, but still…” Daichi was rambling but he couldn’t stop, “I honestly shouldn’t have ordered from you the first time, but it happened and I couldn’t take it back, and before I knew it I kept going to the shop and...”

“I convinced my boss to get some dairy substitutes.” Kuroo blurted out. That definitely made Daichi close his big mouth.

“You what?”

“We now have an almond milk based ice cream, as well as fruit sorbets. We’re working on a coconut milk and a soy milk one too.” Kuroo explained, “I know you’re not the only lactose intolerant person in the world…and they’ve been selling pretty good. I was hoping you’d come back to the shop so you could taste one…but you never came.”

“I figured that since you knew about my intolerance, there was no real point in going there anymore.”

“What about me?”

“…What about you?”

“You are still my favorite customer… and you’re intolerant, yet you kept coming back. Was it for the ice cream? Or for me?” Though Kuroo was the one asking the questions, he refused to meet Daichi’s eyes, and his face was flushed like he just ran a marathon.

“It was for you.” Daichi admitted, looking down at his own shoes.

Kuroo took a sharp inhale of breath before asking, “Are you free right now?”

“What?” Daichi’s head snapped up, looking at Kuroo who still was avoiding his eyes, but there was a small smirk on his lips.

“I’m off, but I was still going to the shop to get a cone… do you want to come with me?” Daichi didn’t trust his mouth, so he just nodded his head. “Also… I’m totally asking you to come along right now as like an impromptu date. I just want to make that clear so there’s no wrong assumptions later. Are you okay with that?”

“Y-yes. That’s fine.” Daichi said, turning to walk with Kuroo towards the shop.

 

This was totally unexpected, but completely welcomed. He actually scored a date with Kuroo, and he could finally enjoy an ice cream that wouldn’t have him scarfing down pills to prevent his stomach from hurting. Amazing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off to go work on my Kurodai weekend entries. Thanks for reading~~~


End file.
